


狐狸精

by KissnKiss



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	狐狸精

第一次做爱的时候，喻文波告诉了姜承錄一个压箱底的大秘密：其实他是个修行了几百年刚刚才能化成人形的狐狸精，几百年前就过了十八岁了，小姜完全不必为搞了未成年人而愧疚。

 

他的中文老师宋义进前一天刚指着小钰和杰克的照片教给他“狐狸精”这个词儿。姜承錄听着初恋小情人一边喘一边还屁话不停歇，见怪不怪眉头也懒得皱。

 

一巴掌拍上喻文波白里泛着些暧昧粉的小屁股，还挺肉乎乎？

 

“十七岁了，不犯法。”

 

 

第一次不带套做爱，是姜承錄手伤从韩国修养归队的那个晚上。归人风尘仆仆，晚上十点多才到的基地，而喻文波在生活里也不是个细致能做好万全准备的人。可小别胜新婚，也管不了那么多啊。喻文波看他站在跟前整个人都消瘦了一圈，头发也没染得那么花里胡哨地卷啊卷啊卷。初夏已至，仍然短袖里欲盖弥彰地套着长衫，眼圈一红，推着人就往床上倒。在情事中一向软趴趴水一滩的小狐狸难得强硬地不准他动作，只举着受伤的手乖乖悬在一边就好，其他的让自己来。

 

第一次尝试上位姿势，又没有套套上润滑剂的协助，小狐狸精自己来得相当笨拙。最终还是姜承錄没受伤的手握住他的腰拿回实际上的主动权，两人才觉出了爽。喻文波骑在他身上被干得一颠一颠，神志烧糊涂了七分，还剩一分余光瞥着他受伤的手不许乱动，一分雾里看花看他长出了鸦青胡茬的脸又是心疼又是心动，一分在被顶弄出的呻吟中断断续续地说：“shy…啊…shy哥………咱俩生个崽，怎么样？？嗯嗯……你喜欢小孩吗？啊…………狐狸崽…很好带的…？”

 

姜承錄权当他在说浪话：“只喜欢你这个狐狸崽。”

 

答的也太敷衍，喻文波气鼓鼓嘟起一张包子脸。我崽个锤子哦，你tm才是小屁孩，老子……

 

可惜小屁孩顶得太快太深，顶得“老子”一句完整的话也说不来。

 

实在是许久没做，再加上刚热恋就分离带来的过载的思念，爱意情欲早已泛滥成灾。又被喻文波不知死活的生崽宣言一刺激，姜承錄也懒怠再去过分循规蹈矩，高潮将至也没抽出来，反而变本加厉地加快了鞭笞的节奏，在狂风暴雨中一股脑地射进他最深最里。

 

喻文波被烫得一下子就弯了腰，坐也坐不住，失力地伏倒在姜承錄赤裸的胸膛上，听他强劲有力砰砰作响的心跳。屁股下意识地夹紧，含住那人射给他的子子孙孙，一边泄愤似的在他肩头留下一块小小的并不太疼很快就消的牙印，一边抠着指甲在心里盘算着要是真能中的话也不错，狐狸精怀胎也就五六个月，算算日子刚好是在休赛期，啥都不耽搁，正正好。

 

结果姜承錄这个崽种还真tm是天选之子，一发就入魂。

 

 

作为一个母胎solo几百年遇上姜承錄这小屁孩才告别处男生涯的丢人狐狸精，他有的也只是口头上的理论经验，发现真的喜要当爹之后，自己心里也挺茫然。一时也没想好怎么组织语言告诉崽另一个爹这个惊天大宝贝秘密，再加上小ig难得杀入了世界赛，他不想影响那人刚从伤病中恢复的状态。一拖再拖，到s赛的时候肚子里装着姜承錄的货快四个多月了也没能说得出口。

 

好在生活在人类社会里，几乎没什么机会变回原形，而狐狸精的显怀只在狐狸身，人形丝毫不走样。只是头晕恶心日益明显，急得杰克爱专属妈粉颜粉唯饭宋义进到处找人打听，孩子年纪轻轻就得了胃溃疡这可怎么是好。

 

 

s赛结束后，姜承錄没跟他们一起回来，得留在韩国拆钢钉办延签，预计德杯前能归队报道。喻文波一琢磨，时间也差不多正好，到时候德杯麻烦小西，就等生的时候再告诉他好了。省得这个愣头青小屁孩大惊小怪再把自己当个易碎品给供起来，多不自在。

 

可惜狐算不如天算，姜承錄在德杯前并没能赶回来——因为不可抗力的签证原因，人类啊真是麻烦。喻文波有些着急，想着他再不回来，难不成自己还得带着球千里寻夫找去韩国？龟龟，也忒惨了吧兄die。

 

可是德杯在即姜承錄缺席，大哥首发，苏小落怎么也不肯再放喻文波这突如其来请的莫名其妙的的“病”假。屠龙英雄回到家乡，摇身一变成了无数青年勇士跃跃欲试想要挑战的恶龙，舆论压力之大喻文波自然都懂，更何况宁王高烧肉鸡感冒，他也舍不得丢下这一帮人独自去生崽逍遥。

 

于是硬生生凑齐了一队老弱病残孕，被新军top措手不及当人机一样打成了个二比零。

 

好在双败赛制，新科冠军缺人又伤孕，咬着牙硬是从败者组杀出了一条血路撑到决赛。决赛对手冤家相逢，正是德杯春风得意未尝一败，刚刚血虐了小ig的top。

 

上来第一局，他们都被打懵了。宁王贴着散热贴自嘲是个终极臭弟弟，打野的节奏严重影响到了中路，rookie也很难发出声音。而上路对面的小上单369一手无敌贾克斯，团战中套着莫甘娜的盾无所畏惧地就往卡莎脸上突，二十多分钟三路溃败，top干净利落地结束了比赛。

 

水晶被推，双手离开鼠标和键盘，喻文波已是出了一整头的冷汗，惨白脸色比高烧中的宁王也好不到哪去。最后一次被大爹贾克斯跳脸切死的时候，他抑制不住地捂住肚子，想犯恶心。吓得一旁的义进哥眉头皱得死紧，问是不是那该死的胃溃疡又复犯了。

 

喻文波咬着下唇强撑着往右上提了提嘴角说不是，昨儿晚上睡太晚今儿中午又贪嘴吃多了，都怪筛哥不在也没人管着我点，老宋你不必担心。这贴心的队长才不信他的鬼话，满脸都是担忧又心疼的神色，喻文波只好又强打起几分精神装回了往常没心没肺不当人的样子，冷汗涔涔面色惨白嬉皮笑脸地说，老宋你给我当波狗，这把我carry，你们只要保住我不死，他们必不可能赢。

 

这话说得半真半假，又好笑又好气又让人想哭，宋义进抬手就想给他大脑袋瓜上赏一个暴栗，手势在半空中却不自觉演变成一个温柔的轻抚。他们交换了一个互相安慰的眼神，没再说话，bp的音乐声响起，新的一局已经开始了。

 

相较于第一局一边倒的速战速决，第二局进行得格外焦灼，一边的上路一边的下路几乎是同时被军训，上下两开花。喻文波的卡莎不同于上一局指望着撑到大后期接管比赛的谨慎，一上来就是亡命赌徒式的走位和换血，下定决心要靠自己打开局面的孤勇和决绝。好在，他赌赢了，及其罕见的对位两次双杀，成功在上路被军训的时候打崩对面的下路双人组，为队伍赢得拖下去的本钱。

 

双方你来我往，时间眼看着就往四十分钟拖去，喻文波汗越出越多，手心都湿了，手却越来越稳，越是大后期越是来不得一点闪失。他九成九的精力都贯注在游戏中，剩下零点一成偷偷打着小差，一分为二，半分隔着狐狸毛绒绒的肚皮舔他腹中懂事乖巧知道关键时刻不能闹腾他爹的崽儿，半分飞向几百公里外肯定也急得转圈迫切想要上场、本该同他们并肩作战的崽儿他另一个爹。

 

然后露出了今天第一个不是生硬扯出来的笑。

 

战局拖到了五十分钟，只要卡莎的一个小小失误就可以葬送整局比赛甚至是整场bo5。这口气若是没能撑住，接下来的兵败如山倒可以预见。

 

可是他几乎没有失误，22杀，奇迹般地卡莎！在姜承錄不在的时候代替他天神下凡，带领队伍咬牙拿下了这场艰难的攻坚战。

 

 

后来在韩国的家里，姜承錄搂着他，他抱着崽儿，一家三口窝在床上一起复盘这场比赛的时候，姜承錄神色复杂，带着愧疚深情和隐隐约约的自豪，问他是怎么撑下来的啊？喻文波伸手想刮刮这来得也许不那么是时候的小崽儿的小鼻子，看他神似某人的小脸终是没忍心，方向一转羞羞的铁拳锤向羞羞的胸口。

 

那还能咋撑？全靠意念呗。

 

 

他撑着到捧完杯合完影的时候其实已经快失去意识了，强打起精神捂住小腹给宋义进和苏小落都编辑了一条有事儿要办不随队回上海爷先溜了的微信，便偷偷从侧门离场了。

 

韩国家中，本就为迟迟不来的签证暴躁上火，追着直播看到小爱人爆种在自己不在的时候成为顶梁柱而稍稍平顺了心情的姜承錄，却突然被队友和经理传来的喻文波失踪了的消息点燃，快要炸开。

 

脑子突突突地跳，当即定好最近一班飞往上海的航班，匆匆收拾了几件行李就火急火燎地往外赶。

 

旧签证还有几天就到期，下一年的事管他妈的再说。

 

打开大门却看见一只湿漉漉的精疲力尽的小狐狸。

 

鹅黄色的绒毛被细汗浸湿，软趴趴地粘在身上。细瘦的四肢打着滑，整个狐都支撑不住的样子，仍倔强地抬高着脑袋看他。

 

嘴里还叼着一只眼睛都没能睁开的狐狸崽儿。

 

姜承錄下意识地松开行李箱，蹲下身，直视那双水汪汪的乌黑的眸。

 

眼角微挑，眉目含情。

 

电光火石间想起第一次上床的时候喻文波向他讲过的什么被当成是调情的秘密。

 

他笃定，开口却又迟疑。

 

“……Jackey？”


End file.
